


Sin corazón

by DinosaurioVolador



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/DinosaurioVolador
Summary: ¿Se puede vivir sin corazón? Reflexiones de Dean tras darle la espalda a Cas. Mini drabble destiel. Ubicado en la séptima temporada.





	

Darle la espalda a Castiel te mata, es como arrancar una parte de tu alma y arrojarla a la basura. Porque todo este tiempo lo has necesitado y cuando por fin lo tienes frente a tus ojos debes voltearte, porque su traición aún esta allí y no consigues restarle importancia, no a Cas, a él no. Porque es tú ángel y te traicionó, porque lo amas pero él hirió a tu hermano.

Y debes apartar la mirada, porque Bobby está muerto, Sam casi lo está y tu estás herido. Más aunque repites esas razones una y otra vez en tu cabeza aún no consigues odiar a Castiel.  
Puedes intentarlo, con todas tus fuerzas. Lo fingirás tanto como te lo permita tu corazón, aunque Sam y tú saben que tus palabras son falsas y tu desinterés es preocupación. 

La realidad es que tu corazón sigue allí en la habitación, junto con Cas y Lucifer. Por ello dejar a Castiel es como abandonar tu corazón.

Y, ¿puede uno vivir sin corazón?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
